


The Wedding Gift

by nomoreprinces



Category: Dragon Age
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-26
Updated: 2011-08-26
Packaged: 2017-10-24 03:34:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/258495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nomoreprinces/pseuds/nomoreprinces
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On the eve of Aveline's wedding, Isabela gives the Guard Captain a wedding gift that will surely spice up her marriage bed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Wedding Gift

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Cherith](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cherith/gifts).



"A little more and... there! Open." Isabela fished the lock out of the loop and pulled the bar aside. Pushing the door in, she watched Aveline carry Merrill inside. Closing the flap over her tools, she tucked them into an inside pocket on her boot and smirked at the look Aveline gave her. "What."

The taller woman just sighed and walked into the room. "You do that way too easily. Are all doors that easy to get into? More importantly what else do you hide in those boots?" Aveline set Merrill down on the bed and then rejoined the pirate.

Isabela merely shrugged off the question. She wasn't spilling. "Will she be alright?" Peering over at the elf she looked concerned. "I thought she could hold herself better."

"The liquor is better at The Rose." Maker, she'd spent the better part of the evening at The Rose. Isabela had arranged a bachelorette party. Merrill had gone and some of her female guardsmen.

A completely uncomfortable experience to say the least, but after a few drinks and more than a few wagging cocks, Aveline had forgotten about the apprehension she felt for marrying a second time to a man she hardly deserved.

Isabela shrugged. "I suppose. Let's finish out the night at The Hanged Man. It's still early."

"It's after midnight! Besides we shouldn't leave Merrill alone." She looked over at the elf again but felt herself being dragged out the door. Isabela was stronger than she let on.

Closing the door behind them, Isabela turned Aveline to face a couple chatting amicably. "The one on the right. One of Varric's friends. And those two dwarves playing dice on the step a few more. She's safe. Let's go." Now she tugged.

"Wait, how?" Aveline looked confused.

Laughing, she looked over her shoulder. "We all know our own kind, Aveline. Besides that first one I showed you is also one of _my_ friends."

The Guard Captain was still so confused. She knew Isabela and Varric both looked after Merrill, but she had no idea it went this far. "How many _friends_ do you and Varric have?"

"Enough to keep _our_ friends safe." Isabela smiled but she wasn't going to say anything more. Varric had his informers and contacts while Isabela had hers. They overlapped in many little places, but that only made the web stronger.

Something about the way Isabela said that made her smile. She really was a good person underneath that disreputable veneer. "Okay. One drink and then I have to go back."

"Atta girl."

One drink turned into two and then three and then they were shooed off to Isabela's room while the bar staff closed up for a few hours to tally up accounts and do some mild cleaning. The pair continued to chat more than drink and by three in the morning, neither of them were as drunk as they should have been.

"Maker, I don't get you, Aveline. Married. Again. You were free. Why would you want to shackle yourself again; I don't understand. Love him, and fuck him, you don't have to marry him." Isabela was up on her feet pacing the room.

The other woman shook her head. "I don't have to, but I want to. I love him." Aveline laughed. "Look at you; you're like a caged animal. You'd think you were the one getting married as agitated as you are."

"I'm not agitated. I just don't get this. What do you get out of marrying him, out of tying yourself to him?" Isabela paused. "I'm curious. Marriage is a sham. Why put yourself through the hurt?"

Isabela was getting way too worked up over her marriage to Donnic. "You forget. I was married before. It was a good marriage and this one will be just as good. There's nothing wrong with being married. Besides you can't talk. You've never been."

"Yes I have," she confessed. "To a very rich Rivaini merchant."

That took Aveline by surprise. "What? When? How? Why?" She couldn't picture Isabela as a blushing bride. No. Her anger against the institution wouldn't let that picture form. It was also impossible to picture Isabela as virginal. Suddenly she laughed.

Isabela turned. "Oh this is funny to you? Does the idea of me being married make you laugh? It certainly made my mother laugh, who sold me to that man for three goats and some coin when I was fifteen. Mind you he was forty maybe older. Maker it was disgusting." She shuttered violently and looked around for the bottle of wine. It was empty to her dismay.

"Your mother... she what?" Aveline didn't remember her mother but she did remember the love. To think that Isabela had been _sold_ to a man nearly three times her age, and so _young_. "I had no idea."

"It's not like I go telling everyone. He wasn't a bad man. Just greedy. He wasn't ugly either, but a man in their twenties is old to a fifteen year old. Forty is a step from the grave. It was awkward and every time he... Oh it was awful. I was a doll for him. Something to dress up in pretty silks and parade about to his cronies."

Aveline rose to stand next to Isabela, facing her as they both leaned against the wall. "I'm sorry. What happened to him? You ran away though, clearly."

The memory had Isabela smiling. "One night, there was a storm. A violent one. My _husband_ had just finished his fucking me for the evening. I was laying there, feeling humiliated again hating the feel of his seed between my thighs, and wishing he would die. Then there was this warm wetness, across my face and body. He rolled off of me, and then there he was. An assassin."

"You didn't..."

"No, but I wish I had." She laughed. "I wish I'd thought of it. I don't know why and I don't care, but that night I asked Zevran to take me away. He agreed, but he needed to know if I was worth the effort. We fucked until dawn right next to corpse of my husband. Very macabre."

Aveline looked a little green, but she heard Isabela laugh. This woman didn't seem to be fazed by anything. She started to understand why. "Not all marriages are like yours, Isabela."

"Is there passion? Real honest passion?" Her voice turned soft, like melting caramel. Isabela leaned closer to Aveline. "Do your nipples tingle when you think of him? Does your cunt get wet when he walks into a room? Do you feel like coming when he so much as kisses your cheek?"

A nervous laughed followed. Aveline swallowed hard, but didn't feel like moving away from the advancing pirate. Looking at Isabela, she could see how a man could easily crumble at her feet. This was a powerful woman. Aveline knew she was powerful too, but that came from having a healthy constitution and from many years as a soldier. This was a different power all together. It made her shiver as she shook her head. "That's impossible, Isabela. That's not what a marriage should be."

"I disagree." Isabela slid a finger down the front of Aveline's tunic. "I've loved only once and that man made me feel all of that and more. I would have married him in a heartbeat had I not promised myself I would never let a man cage me like that again. He made me weak in the knees when he walked into a room. My heart came to near bursting when he smiled, and Maker, when he made love to me, it was oblivion every time."

Aveline's breath quickened. Her own heart thudding in her chest. Though Isabela was no mage, her words seemed to weave a spell about her. She felt weak in the knees and her heart felt close to bursting. When she exhaled, her chest was exposed and Isabela was slowly peeling it away, she knew she was both wet with anticipation and her nipples hard with desire.

This was madness though. She loved Donnic. She was to marry him in less than twelve hours, but Isabela was making it very difficult to remember that. Especially when she felt the other woman draw a nipple into her mouth. The heat and wetness made Aveline shiver and tremble. By the time Isabela got to the other, Aveline was already lost to orgasm.

Isabela pulled away surprised, she smiled sweetly. She'd removed most of her leather gear earlier, but now all that remained were her boots, smalls and chemise. She pulled her boots off and heard Aveline chuckle nervously. Then she looked down to see the various straps about her thighs holding half a dozen small daggers on each leg and poison packets tucked in more straps. She peeled these away as well. The rest of her clothing came away quickly enough.

Aveline was more than a little dizzy from the wine earlier, ale, Isabela's story and her caresses. She barely had enough time to register that the other woman was nude until she felt the fuller set of breasts against her own. Isabela's lips followed next. She tasted of the same alcohol, but there was a spice that was all her own. She felt the other woman's tongue in her mouth, and while she reciprocated the kiss, Aveline had no idea what else to do.

That was until she felt Isabela's hand slip down between her legs beneath her leggings and smalls. "Wait, Isabela what."

"Teaching you about passion." Was all the pirate said before she worked Aveline's leggings open and pushed them down her thighs.

Aveline wasn't sure what to do next, but Isabela did. Her kisses were fiery, demanding, and inevitably pulled her in. She held the shorter woman, wrapping her arms about her waist. It was more slender than she thought it would be. For someone who walked around mostly naked all the time, there were still secrets to discover. Isabela had enviable hips as well. In fact, the more she learned of Isabela's body the more she realized the woman had a body built for pleasure.

Isabela was responsive to Aveline's hesitant caresses. It wasn't that the woman was unsure of what to do, but rather unsure of what to do with another woman. So Isabela continued to kiss Aveline, escalating that aspect while her hands busied themselves with relaxing and educating the other woman.

Somehow or another, Aveline was just as naked as Isabela was, but she didn't feel shy in front of the other woman. In fact she felt empowered. Isabela's hand was a maddening force between her legs, prodding and rubbing, flicking and thrusting. Aveline soon found herself touching Isabela in a like manner. The woman's flesh was hot and incredibly wet. The brunette lifted her head from a breast long enough to mutter, "Do what I do," and so she complied.

Everything Isabela did was for the mutual satisfaction of them both. Tired of rubbing up against the other woman, Isabela maneuvered them to the bed and pushed Aveline down before falling on top of her. Now she could properly slide leg up between Aveline's thighs while she fingered her and sucked on a pink tipped breast.

Aveline arched to Isabela's touch. Now that they were off the wall lying on the bed, everything felt so much better. She let go, letting Isabela have her way. Aveline was beginning to realize what Isabela was trying to show her. Sex with Westley had been okay. It served as a means of intimacy where words failed. It was adequate. Donnic was a little closer, but there was still a barrier there that Aveline felt. She was still Donnic's commanding officer and she felt that. Donnic was always sweet to remind her that she wasn't but their lovemaking was just that. Sweet.

Isabela was a storm of chaos. The touch of her fingers inside her, her mouth finding areas of her body she had no idea would feel good and heighten her ardor. Everything Isabela did was nuanced to bring maximum pleasure and passion. So by the time she felt Isabela's mouth between her legs, Aveline was a coil of sensation and want. Her head banged back on the bed, hands slammed against the wall above her. Aveline writhed and pleaded for Isabela to get her to come, but the witch continued to tease.

Isabela watched her friend and knew the moment she'd given herself over to this. It was then that she allowed herself to feast upon Aveline's tangy sex. The woman was beautiful in her own way. For all her seeming masculinity, Aveline and modest breasts, but perfectly shaped, with petulant pink nipples that demanded attention. In fact all of Aveline was that beautiful pink color including her sex which Isabela admittedly thought was quite lovely to see amidst all those burnt sienna curls. She tasted quite musky too. It was a taste she would not soon forget.

But just as Aveline was about to find her release, Isabela stopped and climbed back up to kiss her. She positioned herself above Aveline again one thigh against her sex, while she straddled a pale thigh. Slowly Isabela grinded her thigh against Aveline and soon she did the same for Isabela. Her hand found Aveline sliding two fingers up inside her. That Aveline did the same made Isabela cry out.

The two women kissed and wriggled intimately against one another. Hands feverishly fingering while caressing or sucking on breasts. Aveline enjoyed the Isabela's dark nipples. She sucked at them happily thrilling at the near suffocating fullness against her face. They quickly bucked harder and faster against one another.

Aveline was the first to come, but that didn't mean she left her friend alone. No, she wrapped an arm about Isabela's waist and pressed her down into her thigh onto her long fingers. Isabela arched back, throwing her head and moving wantonly as if Aveline's hand was a cock. She thrashed a moment more before she too came.

Minutes later of gentle kissing and nibbling, the two women separated, falling back on Isabela's bed bonelessly. Isabela rolled over on to her side, smirking smugly. "Well?"

"Okay, you're right. I don't have that with Donnic. Not even close." Aveline had to admit that was the best sex of her life. It was no wonder men and women, even Hawke sought out Isabela. However if any of them thought to tame this creature, they were sorely mistaken. Garrett Hawke would do well not to try. It would only change her into something that wasn't Isabela.

Isabela laughed. "So what are you going to do?" Lazily she licked at her lips and wiped the extra moisture from her face.

The ginger just watched the other woman and somehow envied her. Her casual attitude toward sex sometimes infuriated her, but now it didn't so much. If Isabela had been otherwise worried about propriety, this never would have happened and it was too much of an eye opening experience to just dismiss.

They may still have very different ideas of romance and love and just life in general, but Aveline realized she was a true friend. An odd friend to use such a manner of making sure she was doing the right thing, but a friend nonetheless. She laughed. "I'm going to make sure Donnic can make me feel like this every night we're married."

"Atta girl." Isabela patted Aveline's belly and sat up. "Consider this your wedding gift."

Aveline laughed louder. "Maker, what will I tell Donnic if he asks?"

Isabela laughed as well. "Tell him the truth. It may just make a man out of him."

"You might be right."


End file.
